User blog:Xander13/ONE MINUTE MELEE: REPTILE VS AEON CALCOS
ONE MINUTE MELEE TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH SIXTY SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! PRESS START The character select screen selects Reptile and Aeon Calcos. Aeon Calcos is shown on a remote volcano in an unnamed wintery area waiting for something or someone. Suddenly, Aeon hears a voice. ???: There you are... Aeon reacts in time to see a Kunai Spear whistling past his head. Thinking quickly, he grabs it and pulls it towards him revealing the wielder of the spear, Reptile. Reptile: I sense power in you. Let us put that power to the test. Aeon roars in response. IT'S A BATTLE OF THE REPTILES FIGHT! Reptile attempts to pull Aeon towards him with the Kunai Spear with Aeon catching and pulling him forward. He then pulls out his axe and attempts to decapitate Reptile. However, Reptile thinks quickly and hurls an energy ball at Aeon's face which hits its mark. Aeon stumbles back blinded. Reptile then uppercuts him. 50 SECONDS REMAINING Reptile jumps up into the air and dropkicks Aeon leaving him on the ground. Aeon gets up and attempts to slash Reptile only to notice he was gone. Reptile, who had used camoflouge, snuck up behind Aeon and used the Kunai Spear. Aeon however, dodges it and rushes at Reptile. Reptile then shoots another energy ball at Aeon which he blocks with his shield. 40 SECONDS REMAINING Reptile disappears again only to be butted by Aeon's shield who had known he would try that again. Aeon then knocks into the air and slashes him multiple times, ending the combo by hitting him with the blunt side of his axe and into the volcano. Aeon jumps in after him in order to ensure his victory. As he was falling, Reptile quickly reacts by throwing another energy ball at Aeon which he again blocks with his shield. Aeon then hits Reptile with a body slam knocking Reptile into a cave. 25 SECONDS REMAINING Reptile lands on the ground with cuts all over him. Reptile gets up and disappears without Aeon seeing him. Aeon then lands in the cave and looks around for his enemy. Aeon is then unexpectedly hit by an invisible Reptile who saw the opportunity to finish off Aeon. Aeon then slashes wildly as Reptile hits him again and again and again. 15 SECONDS REMAINING Reptile then hits Aeon into the volcano. However, Aeon pulls Reptile with him and both start to fall into the lava. Reptile dodges Aeon's axe strikes and sees a rocky ledge below him. Aeon however notices it as well and grabs Reptile attempting to take Reptile with him. Reptile breaks free from Aeon's firm grasp and shoots the Kunai Spear at the ledge which had gone above him and climbs onto it and turns back to see Aeon falling into the lava. KO KO KO... Aeon screams with rage as he is sucked up by the lava causing the volcano to erupt with the screen zooming out showing the volcano erupting. When it ended, Reptile was shown at the edge of the now dormant volcano bowing in respect to his fallen foe. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... REPTILE. (Hey everybody! Let me know what you think of this in the comments below. Any feedback at all is appreciated. Thank you :)) Category:Blog posts